A weird change
by IvyKoneko
Summary: What if when the Earl asked Allen to join him and promise Allen that he will stop Alma and Kanda's fight, Allen accepted it. What will happen? How will the war turn into?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is an Au fanfic, after chater 196, when The Earl asked Allen to follow him, what if he accepted the invite?**

**Chapter 1**

"Toss aside the Order,Allen Walker. If you do that, I'll put an end to this horrid killing spree *heart* "

Allen's eyes widen at what the Earl just said, sure he doesn't believe him or the Noah, since after all, the Earl is the one who creat Akuma and also the person tricked him into making Mana a Akuma many years before. But, at a time like this, Allen really couldn't think well. From the memory he just saw inside Kanda's memory, he can't say that the Black Order is really good anymore. Before, he has always think that The Earl and The Noah are bad while the Black Order is good and fight for human. Even after the Third Exorcists, he still thinks so, but now, he doesn't think he could believe in those things anymore.

Just to win this war, because of those people's selfishness, they made human into half akuma, half human. They are also like the Earl, used others like a tool and doesn't care about them. What is right and what is wrong? They were the one that made Alma and Kanda into this way right now, it was their fault, yet they didn't even learn their lessons, and still continues creating the Third Exorcists. Looked at The Earl, Allen gave him a doubtful look, should he believe him? He want to stop this fight, he doesn't want to see anyone die in front of him again. First it was Mana, then his Master, and now, even those people, some of them fear him, some doesn't care about him, but he doesn't care, he still want to save them. Because it was his promise, his left hand is for Akuma and his right hand is for human.

Noticed the look on Allen's face, The Earl knew he gonna win, he gonna have his belove 14 th back to his side. Grinned bigger, if that possible, the Earl continues "Fufufu... You don't believe me? The dark matter in the core of all Akuma is produced from the soul of "Manufactured". In other words, they're all clones of me * heart*". He explained and didn't even give Allen the time to answer or think before continues because he worried those human may make Allen changes his mind, and of course the Earl doesn't want that to happen.

"Allen... If you want, I can eradicate the Dark Matter from within Alma and the Third Exorcists" This made not only Allen but all the people, except the Noah, inside the place surprised. They didn't think the Earl would actually go that far just because of Allen, no, more like because of the 14 th. After all, didn't that Noah betray The Earl 35 years ago? Until now, they still haven't understand why the Earl wanted Allen to become his that badly.

Suddenly, a dark laugh filled the room, every eyes quickly turned to where the sound came from and there, Alma stood still, laughed in a evil way. "Dark Matter? That stuff doesn't matter... It's not like being returned to my original body will get rid of this hatred...JUST DIE, YUU, THAT'S ALL I WANT" Alma screamed out and attacked Kanda. Being surprise, Kanda didn't able to dodge or react and got hit completely. Allen's eyes widen at the sight of his friends got hurt "Kanda!" He called.

Allen really wanted to end everything right now, he knew he should end this fight between Kanda and Alma, but he felt so useless. He wanted to protect those human, wanted to help Kanda and Alma, but he doesn't know what to do anymore. His mind is a mess, but there is one thing he know at this time. And that is if he follow the Earl, then there is a chance the Earl will keep his promise and stop all of this, right? After all, it is he that the Earl want, not those people.

During the time he thinking, Bak has already summoned Fou for help. Because of the position, Bak putted Allen and Fou in a protect ball and tried to calm down Tosuka who had gone mad because of Alma's hatred toward Kanda. He told her about the fact there is nothing can stop Alma's hatred toward Kanda. But when Fou about to tell Allen something, she sudden got up and used her body to cover for him. All Allen could heard was "Watch Out" from her before Tyki attacked her and sent her fly down to the ground.

"Fou!" He quickly looked down to see if she is alright then got up as well and looked at Tyki "Looks like you have decided, shounen" Allen gave him a glare because of that and he bit on his lower lip. Deep inside him, he has already knew the answer, and what should he do in order to fix everything. Decided there is not turn back anymore, Allen opened his mouth to reply but Fou cut him "Don't just go deciding on your own, Moron!" She screamed at him. This annoy Tyki a lots even he doesn't show out, they already about to get Allen on their side, there's no way they will let someone make Allen changes his thought.

"Hahaha... Quite, little girl" Tyki smiled at Fou and attacked him, just one more attack and Fou will probably die. Though the attack didn't able to reach Fou because Allen had use his innocence to stop it. Looked up at Tyki with hatred, he continues what he was about to say before Fou cut him just now "That's enough, Tyki. I will go with you guys, so don't kill or hurt any of them, I bet you guys doesn't want to risk the chance of losing me, correct?" He spatted out before deactived his innocence and turned over to smile at Fou in a sad way "I'm sorry... but this is what I have to do..."

The answer from Allen made Tyki grinned, he knew they have win and now Allen gonna be a part of their family. Of course they will make Allen turn to like them as well so Allen will never return to the Black Order again. Moved his hand in front of Allen, he grinned in an evil way "Very well, take my hand then, shounen. I bet The Earl will be very happy at your choice". And like that, Allen grabbed Tyki's hand, he knew from now on, everything have change, he can't turn back anymore, too late. "Keep your promise then, Noah" Allen mumbled, still hate them a lots.

Everyone looked at Allen "Allen..." Johny and Reever called out for him, they didn't want Allen to leave, because at this rate, Allen will be list as a traitor for sure, even he did that just to save them. Leverrier looked at Allen in hate "Allen Walker... If you go with them, then you are also like them, will be count as Black Order's enemy. I know this will happen, after all, you are also a monster! You are like them, you're the 14 th Noah!" The man said while glaring at Allen. Though Allen didn't say anything or react even after hearing those words. He understood those things very well and he didn't think he should waste his time, because he can't change anything.

Tyki lead him to the Earl and he just stood there, looked at the ground for a while before looked up at the Earl "Finish your promise..." Allen said before looked away, he couldn't stand seeing the Earl, after all, the past, about when he made Mana into Akuma still there and haunted him everytime. Each time he see The Earl, the past will come back and it made he feels so sad and painful. The Earl seem so happy when he saw Allen and did at what he promised Allen. Once Allen made sure everything is back to normal, he turned to the Earl "Give me some seconds, I won't break my promise" He said and jumped to where Kanda and Alma are.

Before he left, Allen wanted to make Kanda and Alma back to friends, it is not fair for them to be like that just because of the Black Order. "Kanda..." He called for him, Alma was fainting on the floor, but still alive. It was side effect after the Earl took out the Dark Matter inside him. Kanda didn't answer him just sent him a glare before turned back to look at Alma. Sighed out at this, Allen looked at him "Look, Kanda, I know you don't like me, but think carefully, why would Alma become like that? Do you remember how he looks like when he tried to kill you many years ago? Think carefully, Kanda, I trust that you will see the reason behind all of this... You are not stupid..."

Kanda didn't say anything, he just stared at Alma, the memory came back to him and he slowly realized the reason behind it, but even so, he still doesn't want to admit it, because Kanda is a stubborn person. Allen stood there and waited for Kanda for a while before just shaked his head and turned over, planned to walk back to the Noah's side, it is time to leave, he can't stay here anymore. The Earl had finished his promise, it is time for Allen to return the favor too. But before he left, he heard Kanda's voice and turned over. "Thank you... Allen Walker" Kanda said, it was the first time Kanda call him by name, and it also the first time Allen saw Kanda smile, even it just a soft smile, but it already enough to make he happy.

"You're welcome, Kanda, we are friends after all" Allen chuckled a bit at him while Kanda just Che'd at like usual before walked over to Alma and carried him up in bridal style. He knew Allen going to leave with the Earl and the Noah, but not like he could stop him. Allen gave him a soft smile before he turned over and walked back to the Earl "We can go now" He said, somewhat glad that they actually waited and trust him enough to let him finish his task.

The Earl nodded at him and opened the Black Ark Gate for them to return. The Earl was the first one walked through, then followed Wisely and Sheryl, Road and Tyki stood there wait for Allen. Allen is their favorite exorcist, and now he gonna be a part of their family. They probably try their best to make Allen turn to like them and the family as well for sure. Road is so happy because now she can be more close to Allen while Tyki plan to have some poker fight with Allen again. Looked over his shoulder to watch everyone for the last time, Allen could see how sad they are, but he just gave them a sad smile "Good bye" He whispered before turned over and walked through the gate with Tyki and Road.

Soon after they left, the Gate disappeared, everyone quickly moved the injured people away, while Leverrier decided to come back to Central to report this as well as put Allen in enemy list. Some of them looked at Kanda and Alma, they glad that those two had stopped fighting, but they all wondered what Kanda going to do now. Noticed the look from those people, but Kanda didn't say anything, he just stared at Alma, who is slowly recover and gripped on him a little, pulled him closer, this time he won't let Alma disappear again. He will protect Alma, because Alma is who he searching for. Without a work, he turned over and walked away.

"Kanda, where are you going?" Johny asked, he was worried, first Allen left them, and now Kanda wants to leave them as well? "Leaving" Was what Kanda said, he has have enough, he won't let those people control his and Alma's life anymore. He won't be their tool anymore, and he won't let they use Alma as well. Once Alma wakes up, Kanda will apologize to him, he just hoped that Alma will forgive him. Then Kanda noticed a white gate, it wasn't place at somewhere others will notice easily, was Allen left it for them? Raised an eyebrow, but Kanda still walked over it and went through it before the gate disappeared. He will start everything again and he hopes this time things will go well.

**End chapter 1**

**Right, so that is chapter 1, Pairing probably is Kanda x Alma for now. Any suggest for the second pairing? Like, Allen will date who? Personally, I'm thinking about Allen x Road and Tyki x Allen, but still suggest me, guy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the review. About Tyki x Allen, I am in the middle of writing a Tyki x Allen and Neah x Allen at the same time so I don't think too much Tyki x Allen is good for me . so that pair will be pass. Sorry. Next, Wisely x Allen, wow, just wow, I read a French fanfic about that pair again, and I actually like that pair even it is crack xD hahah, maybe I will add that pair into the story? Or they can be close brothers or close friends :D For now, The voting will still happen :D so please tell me which pair is more good. Since the fanfic just start, we have plenty time, nee? And I also plan to make Kanda and Alma appear much in this fanfic as a couple w tehehe, those two should be together forever, screw Black Order for separate them! **

**Alright, here is chapter 2, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

-Kanda and Alma-

After went through the Ark Gate, Kanda and Alma fell down to a place that have a lots of sand. But Kanda quickly realized where they are, it is the place where Kanda and Allen first do a mission together. He didn't know Allen chose this place for him and Alma, but perhaps it is because this place is where they first work together? Looked down to his hands, Alma still asleep and doesn't seem to have a sign that he will wake up soon. But Kanda didn't care, he finally found her again, the precious girl of his life, it doesn't matter Alma is now a guy, he still loves him like how he loves her in the past life. Now, the first thing to do is figure out what should he says when Alma wake up, so he can make up for everything he did, especial the part he almost kill him back there.

**'May as well find a place and new clothes first' **Kanda thought to himself, he glad that near this place there is a small town, maybe they can find some clothes and a place to stay there. He hoped there isn't any finder at there, they just escaped, there is no way he will allow them to take them back that easy. Pulled Alma a little closer to himself, Kanda finally make his way to the near town. They don't have any money with them, but, Kanda still has the exorcist coat with him and the button on it made from pure silver, he can sell those things for money.

He quickly made his way to the town and found a small inn for them, used a silver button to pay for them before asked the owner to go and sell all the other buttons, he can't just leave Alma like that, what if when he goes, Alma wake up? So Kanda has no other choice but ask the owner of the inn to do it for him. Once he got the money from the guy, he told him to go and buy him new clothes, both he and Alma need new clothes anyway. Then Kanda turned to Alma, he stared at him for a while before went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and made it wet with warm water before used it to clean Alma's clothes while waiting for the guy to bring back new clothes for them.

Though he only clean the upper body, Kanda doesn't think he should undress Alma completely, it is not a good idea. Then he pulled a chair, sat there next to the bed which Alma is laying on top and just stared at him. No words, no sound, nothing, even his face showed no emotion. It is how he is anyway, no matter what, it won't change. As time passed, the guy returned with new clothes for Kanda and Alma, but Alma still hasn't wake up yet. Had no other choice, Kanda decided to change Alma into new clothes, so what if they both guys? Alma still that important girl in his life, Kanda felt uncomfortable to do it for him, so he made sure to change Alma's clothes real fast before pulled the blanket on top him and waited for Alma to wake up. He has too many things to tell Alma, but he must wait... wait till Alma wakes up again, no matter how long, he will wait for him, because, Alma is his world!

-Allen-

As Allen went through the Black Gate with Tyki and Road, he realized they are no longer at Black Order, but at a big place. Is it mansion? He blinked and looked around, he didn't know that all the Noah and the Earl stay in a big mansion like this, Allen wondered if this mansion is inside the new ark. He just kept staring around, didn't realize all the Noah were looking at him and also didn't notice he actually look like a lost kid right now.

"Yes, this place is inside the new Ark, the Black Ark since you have the White Ark" Suddenly someone answered the question that Allen had been wondered. He quickly looked to where the voice come from and realized it is from the guy that show him about Kanda's memory. What was his name? Allen thought to himself for a while before he finally remembered the name. "Wisely is it? How can you know what I am thinking? Don't tell me you can read people's thinking?" He raised an eyebrow at the Noah called Wisely, doesn't like the fact the other can read his mind.

"No No, I don't read your mind, you are just too easy to guess" Wisely chuckled at Allen, like he gonna admit that he can read people's mind that easy. Tyki sighed out at this at patted on Allen's head "Ignore him, shounen. He will never admit that he read people's mind" Tyki mumbled, still angry that Wisely read his mind sometimes too and used it to tease him. Then he continues "Anyway, welcome to the family, Allen. I'm glad you finally decide to join us and see who is your real family" Tyki smiled and before Allen could answer, he was glomped by Road and almost fall down to the floor.

"Yes~ I'm so happy that Allen finally here with me. Now you can help me do homework and play with me" Road grinned and hugged him, ignored Sheryl who is screaming about how dare Allen seduce his beautiful and innocent daughter like that. Frowned at the thought, Allen pushed Road off him and shaked head "No, you are wrong, you guys are not my family, I never say that. I only follow you guys because the Earl promise to stop Alma and Kanda. That's all, I join you guys because I want to save my friends" Allen grumbled and looked away, still hasn't accept the fact that he no longer able to return to Black Order now.

"Now Now, don't fight, my childs. Allen just come here, so I guess we need someone to show him around as well as take care at him *Heart *" The Earl stopped them, didn't want a fight to happen when his finally back together like this. Plus, with all the Noah around, Allen will probably get kill easy if he doesn't know how to act. The Earl wondered who should he choose to take care at Allen, perhaps two people will be a good idea, Allen is a stubborn child anyway. He looked around, noticed Road raised her hand and jumped up and down, asked the Earl to choose her.

Road is a good choice, but he need another person. He still need Tyki for mission later he guessed he will let Tyki passed. Then The Earl remembered about Wisely, he and his mind reading power will help him to understand Allen more better than others, right? "Alright, Road and Wisely, I will put Allen under you two's care from now on. Take care at your new little brother, alright? *heart *" And with that, The Earl turned over and walked away. He still has many things to do in order to win this War anyway. He ignored Sheryl's scream because he doesn't want his son and his daughter to be too close to that Exorcist.

Road yelled in happy while Wisely just blinked, he never think he will be the one take care at Allen. He just woke up so he didn't know much about the exorcist, but oh well, he sure he can do it without any trouble. Soon, all the other Noah walked away, either go to do their job or enjoy their time alone and rest. Tyki also left since he had to drag Sheryl back to his mansion with his wife – Tricia. He didn't want his brother to go mad and try to kill Allen. Tyki has other plan for Allen anyway, he will challenge Allen for another poker game again and this time he won't let Allen win that easy.

Only Road, Wisely and Allen still there. Road quickly hugged Allen's hand while Allen just sighed, he knew he can't run away so he better just stand there. "Now what? I'm under you two's care, right? Are you two planning to torture me for Black Order's informations?" Allen asked in a mocking tone, pretty much still hate Noah since they killed and hurted many friends of him before. But, to Allen's surprise, the two Noah just shaked their head "What make you think so? If I want to have their informations, I can just enter your mind, who need to torture you? Plus, you are our brother now, I don't see any reason why I should do that" Wisely answered him and Road nodded.

Allen didn't know what to do, aren't they always hate him? Now they have him under them, why not just kill him or torture him? Truth he has a Noah inside him, but from what he heard, isn't that Noah betrayed them? Why they still want him back? Allen was so confused and he just stared at Wisely and Road like an idiot. Road chuckled at Allen's face before she pulled him down and hugged him tight "Silly Allen, we will never hurt you, because you are our family now. And family suppose to help each other, right? Come, we will show you where you going to stay from now on. Your room haven't finish yet, so during the time, you will have to stay with Wisely" And with that, Road pulled Allen to Wisely's room, didn't ask Wisely if Allen can stay in his room or not nor wait for Allen's answer.

She really wanted Allen to stay in the same room with her, but she didn't want to give her father a heart attack nor make him try to kill Allen because of that. So she will let Allen stay with Wisely for now. As they walked to the room, Wisely quickly followed, didn't complain about Allen gonna stay in his room or not. He didn't care about that, so what if he has to share his room with Allen? Truth Allen is a exorcist and has innocent, but Wisely is not that weak anyway. And with his power, he doubted that Allen can try anything behind his back.

Soon they reached the room and Road opened the door, Allen blinked at first when he noticed how the room looked like. It is big, but a little messy, so he glanced at Wisely "Don't you even clean your room?" Allen asked, the room had books everywhere on the floor and on other places as well, this remind him about Lavi's room. After all, Wisely is now Noah of Wisdom anyway, it is easy to understand how much he likes to read. Allen guessed he gonna has to clean this room if he want to stay on it. Wisely just shrugged at Allen and chuckled "I think it is normal like this, you are just too clean" He answered.

Road looked at them before remembered something "Right, Wisely, take care at Allen, I need to go and buy new clothes for Allen, he doesn't have anything to wear" She smilled and kissed on Allen's cheek before turned over and opened her door, went through it. Allen blinked at the kiss while Wisely just nodded, he knew that the girl like Allen anyway. "Don't worry, I won't tell Sheryl" He smirked at Allen, watched the boy blushed a little. Maybe he can use this to tease or black mail the other male later.

"Now what?" Allen finally asked after made his face back to the normal clothes and stared at Wisely. Road left to buy clothes, only the two of them here right now, Allen wondered what could he do? Perhaps he should asked Wisely about the Noah Clan and the Earl more? Since he only know a little about them from what Bookman shared. But he knew that there is more about them and it not just that simple. Wisely stared at Allen and he thought to himself for a while before he nodded "Alright, I will tell you about our family more, so you can start to love this family as well" He grinned and dragged Allen into the room, closed the door after them.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
